Horrible Movie
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine find themselves watching a horrible movie, but Sebastian always makes the best of any situation. This takes place in the Dalton!verse.


_**A/N:** Nothing much to add except I've always been way too chicken to try what SeBlaine did here. The only warning for this fic is public sex! I hope you enjoy reading this. By the way, I have a Tumblr where I post my SeBlaine drabbles, I'd be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com". It's always good to make new friends. If you like this fic, please leave me a review, thanks!_

* * *

HORRIBLE MOVIE

Sebastian swore that this was the last time he would ever watch a movie without prior research. No free movie ticket was worth the torture he was being put through right now. Seriously, was this crap supposed to be scary? He rolled his eyes at a particularly cheesy scene. Little girls with long hair covering half their faces were so yesterday; there was nothing frightening about what he was seeing here.

A whimper to his right caught Sebastian's attention.

Blaine was sitting stiffly next to him, his hand covering his mouth in a display of anxiety and nervousness as he watched what was happening on the big screen. An explosion sounded and Blaine jumped, his eyes fluttering close in that familiar way whenever Blaine was startled.

Sebastian found it strangely adorable to see Blaine getting worked up over such an awful movie. But then again, the movie was Blaine's idea to begin with.

* * *

"_But Coop gave them to me," Blaine said as he tried to make a case. "He said it's supposed to be good, really artistic."_

"_I'd take that with a grain of salt." Sebastian eyed the tickets doubtfully, from what Blaine had told him about his brother, Sebastian had a suspicion nothing good could ever come from something recommended from Blaine's brother. "Make that a huge grain of salt."_

"_Sebastian, come on." Blaine nudged Sebastian. "I know you're not a fan of Cooper, but these tickets are free. We haven't gone on a date since Regionals."_

"_Not all dates require movies." Sebastian said coolly. _

"_It's an R-rated movie!" Blaine tried a different tactic and appealed to the bad boy in Sebastian. "Didn't you always want to do something daring?"_

"_Blaine, it's only rated R. Porn is NC-17 and I can get that off the internet."_

_Blaine sighed, looking defeated. "Well, I was thinking we could go to the movie and then spend some quality time afterwards. The Sebastian Smythe way."_

_Sebastian raised his eyebrows at that comment. Blaine was never the one to proposition in this relationship, and if Blaine was going to suggest this, who was Sebastian to say no?_

* * *

Forty-five minutes into the movie, Sebastian was ready to throw something at the screen. It was almost as though the movie was trying to be as terrible as possible. It was bad enough to see clichéd creepy child ghosts, and now they had thrown in zombie attacks, car chases, alien invasions, and was that a fucking unicorn?

Wait, the horse had wings, so that made it a Pegasus, right? But no, Pegasus had no horns and yet this animal had both a horn and wings. Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had become so bored that he was actually analyzing a mythical creature that randomly showed up in the most horrible film known to mankind.

Sebastian sighed. This would be two hours of his life that he would never get back. It seemed that the only saving grace of this film was that two of the male characters were pretty good-looking; but Sebastian was pretty sure that they would all be killed off in the most clichéd way possible soon enough.

It was tempting to just get up and leave the theater under the guise of getting refreshments, but Sebastian knew that Blaine would be able to see through that and he wasn't about to let a stupid movie ruin his chances of getting it on with Blaine later. Still, this was one of those times when Sebastian wished that he had super powers so that he could just make the film go up in flames.

The sound of moans drew Sebastian's attention. The moaning definitely came from the speakers. He looked to the screen and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The two cute guys on screen were having sex.

_What the fuck?_

Suddenly, this horrible movie didn't seem so horrible anymore. In spite of the nonsensical plot, Sebastian had to admit that the sex scene, while brief, was quite hot; so hot that he felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Sebastian stole a quick look at Blaine to gauge his reaction. Blaine was staring at the screen wide-eyed; his hands were gripping the seat rest so tightly that Sebastian could actually see the tension in his fingers even under the dark lighting. The big screen before them must be showing a daytime scene, because now the lights were much brighter and Sebastian could definitely see a bulge straining against Blaine's pants.

It was just too bad there was still another forty minutes left in this film, because Sebastian would love to do something about their sexual frustrations right about now. Sebastian's eyes widened and he almost jumped out of his seat when he felt the warmth of Blaine's hand on his thigh. Blaine was still staring ahead at the screen, but that was definitely Blaine's hand. This movie experience had just become a whole lot more interesting.

Cooper's tickets had guaranteed them box seats, which meant wider seats and actual legroom. The seats were locate at the very back of the showroom, where they could have more privacy, not that it mattered considering they were the only two people watching this sorry excuse of a film. Blaine's hand had moved up slightly since then, and it was getting closer to Sebastian's groin as time went on.

Oh, this was definitely unexpected, but Sebastian wasn't going to complain. Blaine was still staring at the screen, even though his hand didn't stay idle. It was an unfamiliar feeling, to have Blaine being the one to make a move. Blaine's hand felt like it was getting warmer by the minute as it moved closer to Sebastian's groin. The tightness in his jeans was becoming unbearable as Blaine's hand lingered just a few inches short of where Sebastian really wanted it to be.

_Fuck it then!_

The seat made a squeak as Sebastian got up. The lounge seat offered them plenty of space to move about, but the darkness made it difficult for Sebastian to see where he was going. Sebastian cursed under his breath when his leg banged against the seat rest, but damned if he was about to be deterred by this small inconvenience. With some additional maneuvering, Sebastian finally managed to kneel down and settle between Blaine's legs.

"What—" Blaine's question was cut off by a kiss.

"Just sit back and enjoy." It was hard to see Blaine's face from this angle, but Sebastian could make out the slight blush that was evident on Blaine's neck. His hand reached down and found the zipper. Keeping his lips on Blaine's, Sebastian kissed him soundly as he pulled down the zipper, his fingers ghosting over Blaine's cock before wrapping his hand around the base and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Oh God!" Sebastian could feel the tension in Blaine's body as he strained to hold himself together.

"Feels good, right?" Sebastian gave Blaine's cock a few more strokes, crushing his lips to Blaine's as he swallowed his boyfriend's moans.

"Sebastian, we—we really shouldn't." Blaine's breathing was labored as he said those words, his body trembling slightly from the effort of self-control.

"Stop worrying." Sebastian pressed another kiss on Blaine's mouth as he moved down.

"We're going to get into trouble for—" The rest of Blaine's question turned into a moan as Sebastian took him in his mouth.

There was something to be said about giving his boyfriend a blowjob in a public place, where there was always the remote possibility that someone might walk in on them. He kept his eyes on Blaine the entire time, watching the way Blaine would to bite down on his lip in an effort to keep from crying out, enjoying the way Blaine would try so hard to keep his composure but fail miserably. A particularly well-placed lick made Blaine buck his hips but Sebastian held him still.

Sebastian pulled back and gave a few kitten licks at the slit before taking the head in again. He didn't take Blaine completely into his mouth, instead Sebastian continued to alternate between gentle suckling at the tip and placing long, hard licks along the side of Blaine's cock.

From where Sebastian was kneeling, he could see that Blaine was clenching his jaws, trying his best to not make a sound while pretending that he was still focusing his attention on the film. Sebastian knew from experience that this would be a losing battle for Blaine, and that he would come undone soon enough.

"What—" The surprised look on Blaine's face was so worth it as Sebastian pulled him down. He had to catch Blaine quickly as his boyfriend stumbled forward. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

Blaine's eyes widened comically and he shook his head. "No, no, no! We can't!"

"Says the person who was giving me a hand job earlier." Sebastian pushed Blaine down gently onto the carpet. There were probably all sorts of germs on that carpet but he was really too turned on to care at this point. He just wanted Blaine right here, and right now.

"I wasn't giving you a hand job."

"Fine, you were feeling me up." Sebastian pulled off Blaine's clothes and shed his quickly. It wouldn't do if they ended up getting come on their clothing afterwards. "Same difference."

"We _really_ can't do this here!" Blaine hissed, even though he was already naked and most definitely still aroused.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're the only two here." Sebastian sucked gently at Blaine's neck as he reached into the pile of clothes next to him and found the pocket containing the lube and the condom. Sebastian had anticipated that they would come in handy when he spent quality time with Blaine after the movie, but he wasn't about to complain if he was going to use them ahead of schedule. Popping the cap open, Sebastian quickly coated his fingers with lube and pushed one finger into Blaine.

"Ah!" Blaine bucked his hips up when Sebastian added in another finger, by the time Sebastian slipped in a third finger, Blaine was pushing himself against Sebastian's hand, wanting to feel more. "Sebastian, just—please!"

"I thought you said we can't do this here." Sebastian smirked as he took out the condom and rolled it onto himself.

"I swear, if you don't do this right now I'm going to finish it off myself."

"We can't have that now, can we?" Sebastian pressed his lips to Blaine's as he slid in with one stroke.

The moment he entered Blaine was always one of Sebastian's favorite parts whenever they had sex. He loved the way Blaine would throw his head back and closed his eyes as he tried to get used to the sensation of being filled. Blaine was tight and hot around Sebastian, enveloping him like a heated glove. To say that being inside of Blaine was heavenly was no understatement. Sometimes, Sebastian wished that he could do this all day.

Sebastian lifted Blaine's hips so that he could have more control over his thrusts, he pulled out almost all the way and snapped his hips back, plunging into Blaine again. For once, Sebastian was thankful that the movie was a noisy one. The constant darkness and the ridiculously deafening audio that was blasting from the speakers served as an excellent venue to hide their activities and muffle moans that Sebastian were drawing out of Blaine.

"I wish you can see yourself right now," Sebastian leaned down and traced the shell of Blaine's ear with his tongue. "You look incredible."

"I'm close." Sebastian was barely able to catch Blaine's words above the sound of whatever lame dialogue the movie was playing. He took it as a cue to wrap his hand around Blaine's cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Sebastian lifted Blaine higher so that he could get a better angle.

"Come for me." Sebastian rotated his hips as he thrust in again and knew he had brushed against Blaine's prostate when Blaine gave a long drawn-out groan. Sebastian repeated the motion again and felt Blaine convulsed around him as he reached completion, spilling his come between them.

Placing his hands on the ground to brace himself, Sebastian picked up his pace as he fucked into Blaine hard and fast. He could hear the gasps that he was drawing out of Blaine and those were enough to bring Sebastian over the edge as well. Sebastian came with a muffled cry as he pressed his lips against Blaine's neck, savoring the taste and smell of the boy below him.

They stayed prone on the ground for a few moments after as they tried to catch their breaths and listen idly to the loud screams and shouts blasting from the speakers.

"I think that's a zombie scream." Blaine was the first one to speak up.

"No, it sounded human to me."

"Maybe it's a scream of a human turning into zombie?"

"Or maybe it's a human turning into a zombie and then turning into a fucking werewolf-unicorn hybrid." Sebastian mused. "It's like everything goes in this movie."

"Oh, man!" Blaine burst out laughing. "It _is_ a pretty horrible movie, isn't it?"

"Calling it horrible would be insulting all the horrible movies out there." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "This is an abomination."

"I'm sorry I made you watch it, I don't know why Coop insisted." The apologetic smile on Blaine's face was simply adorable. Sebastian leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the nose.

"What, you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Your brother's one of the zombies."

"He, what?" Blaine's eyes widened in disbelief. "How could I have missed that?"

"You had your eyes covered at that scene. He was the one pointing with the crazy eyes."

"I can't believe I missed Coop's cameo! He's going to be so disappointed."

"Please don't tell me we're watching this again." Sebastian really did not want another two hours of his life go waste. There were so many things he could do for two hours, like fucking Blaine, for example.

"No, you'll just have to fill me in on the details later." Blaine chewed on his bottom lip, it was something he tends to do when he was contemplating something.

"Ugh! You want me to relive that horrible movie?" Sebastian grimaced at the thought. "Once was already too much!"

"Well …" Blaine looked thoughtful. "Maybe we can relive not the movie, but the movie experience?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, the _experience_." The smile on Blaine's face was one of mischief. "Like the one we have just now."

"Get dressed. Now." Sebastian sat up and started to pull on his clothes quickly. "We're going back to my house to relive that experience. Pronto."

"I know that'd be an incentive."

"I'm expecting you to let me relive the experience many times in order to make up for this shitty movie."

"That's the idea." Blaine grinned as he dressed himself.

"Good, because I'm holding you to it."

Maybe watching this horrible movie wasn't such a bad thing after all.

(END)

* * *

_**Addendum: ** I hope you enjoy reading this. By the way, I have a Tumblr where I post my SeBlaine drabbles, I'd be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com". It's always good to make new friends. If you like this fic, please leave me a review and rec this, thanks!_


End file.
